Brak, žena i porodični odnosi u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni (XIV–XV vijeka)
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Bosansko srednjovjekovno društvo odlikuje se brojnim specifičnostima po kojima se razlikuje od susjednih društava, a jedna od njih je poseban odnos prema braku. Veliki utjecaj na društvene odnose u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni imali su pripadnici Crkve bosanske, što je uzrokovalo da se u bosanskoj državi sačuvalo prastaro shvaćanje braka kao društvene institucije i to braka koji nije posvećen vjerom, pa nije bio pod okriljem Katoličke crkve.Ćiro Truhelka, Testament gosta Radina. Prinos patarenskom pitanju. Sarajevo: GZM, Zemaljski muzej, 1911, 367. U ovom radu Truhelka navodi da srednjovjekovni Bošnjani nisu brak smatrali crkvenom ustanovom, nego društvenom. Na osnovu takvog shvaćanja, žena nije sklapala brak prema crkvenoj doktrini, nego uz uvjet da bude vjerna i dobra svom mužu. Bosanski bogumili su imali znatan utjecaj na drugačije mišljenje o braku u Bosni, gdje je vladalo poimanje braka kao raskidive institucije. Postoji više primjera razvoda braka, a navest ćemo slučaj kralja Ostoje i Sandalja Hranića. Kralj Ostoja se razveo od žene Kujave i oženio udovicu hercega Hrvoja Jelenu, a Sandalj Hranić je ostavio ženu Katarinu i oženio se Jelenom Balšić. Interesantno je da se bosansko shvatanje braka proširilo i na susjedstvo. Crkvenom sudu u Kotoru obratila se Stanislava iz Dračevice s molbom da narede njenom mužu Milislavu, koji ju je po bosanskom ili patarenskom običaju otjerao i oženio drugu ženu, da se vrati njoj.Lenka Blehova-Čelebić, Žene srednjovjekovnog Kotora. Podgorica, 2002, 28-29 Bitne podatke o braku u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni sadrži “Dubia” fra Bartola iz Alverina.Bonicije Rupčić, “Značenje ‘Dubia’ fra Bartola iz Alverne iz god. 1372/73. za povijest Bosne”, u: Zbornik radova u čast Baziliju Stjepanu Pandžiću povodom 70. obljetnice života, Bamberg, 1988, 1-35. Fra Bartol bio je starješina Bosanske vikarije od 1366. godine preko 40 godina. On je 1372. poslao papi u Avinjon razna pitanja, odnosno sumnje, s kojim su se misionari susretali na terenu. Ta pitanja su poznata pod nazivom Dubia, kako ih je nazvao sam papa Grgur XI. Papa je pitanja dao komisiji od 5 članova i povjerio im da ih riješe u njegovo ime, što su učinili 1373. godine. Original ovog dokumenta nije sačuvan. Vikar bosanskih franjevaca fra Bartol žalio se rimskoj kuriji da “dobri Bošnjani” svoje žene uzimaju uz uvjet “si eris mihi bona”, dakle ako su im dobre, te zbog tako labave bračne veze rijetko koji zadržava prvu ženu. Ovaj običaj se toliko ukorijenio da su i malobrojni konvertiti odbijali odreći se navedenog uvjeta.Nada Klaić, Izvori za hrvatsku povijest do 1526. godine. Zagreb: Školska knjiga, 1972, 315; Salih Jalimam, Historija bosanskih bogomila, Tuzla: IPP “Hamidović”, 1999, 192-193 Navedene podatke potvrđuju činjenice sadržane u pismu pape Eugena IV iz 1445. godine, upućeno bosanskom kralju Tomašu. Papa Eugen IV u tom pismu iznosi da je brak u bosanskoj državi običaj zemlje Bosne (“iuxta morem patriae”), te je toliko ukorijenjen “da ga se nisu htjeli odreći ni oni koji su se djelovanjem franjevaca vratili katoličkoj crkvi i sklapali brak prema njenim propisima”.Augustin Theiner, Vetera Monumenta Slavorum meridionalium historiam illustrantia I. Romae, 1863, 389; S. Jalimam, Bogomili, 194 O raširenosti običaja zemlje Bosne da se žena prihvata u brak “dok bude vjerna i dobra” dovoljno kazuje činjenica da je on prisutan i u samoj kraljevskoj porodici. Kralj Tomaš bio je u braku sa Vojačom po običaju zemlje Bosne, da mu bude vjerna i dobra i da mu dobro čini, o čemu je pisao papa Eugen IV u spomenutom pismu. Određeni detalji o braku “dobrih Bošnjana” nalaze se u testamentu bosanskog velikaša Pribisava Vukotića, koji je bio komornik hercega Stjepana Vukčića Kosače. U testamentu “počtenog” viteza Pribisava Vukotića, pisanom 1475. u Padovi, navodi se da u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu nije običaj da se žene uzimaju uz miraz, već da se “uzima zbog ljubavi, dobrote i zbog časti i ugleda njihovog roda”. Naime, Pribisav se pravdao da mu žena nije donijela miraz, napominjući pritom da se oženio jer je žena bila iz dobre kuće.Sima Ćirković, “Počteni vitez Pribisav Vukotić”, u: Zbornik Filozofskog fakulteta, 10, Beograd: Filozofski fakultet, 1968, 260–261; S. Jalimam, Bogomili, 195 Slično prilikama u drugim evropskim državama, i u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni brak je služio kao sredstvo za postizanje političkih ciljeva. Nakon sukoba između kralja Tomaša i vojvode Stjepana Vukčića Kosače došlo je do njihovog pomirenja 1446. godine, a to je rezultiralo brakom između Stjepana Tomaša i Stjepanove kćeri Katarine.DAD, Lett. di Lev. XIII, fol. 205’, 31. V 1446. Vjenčanje Tomaša i Katarine je obavljeno oko 20. maja 1446. godine u Milodražu. Ovaj brak je sklopljen po katoličkom običaju uz blagoslov pape. Na ovaj način su se sprijateljile i pomirile porodice Kotromanića i Kosača. Brakom Stjepana Tomaša i Katarine svi su bili na dobitku: Tomaš je dobio podršku najmoćnijeg bosanskog velikaša i tako se učvrstio na prijestolju, dok je Stjepan povratio izgubljeni prestiž. Sima Ćirković, Istorija srednjovekovne bosanske države. Beograd: Srpska književna zadruga, 1964, 280-281 O utjecaju politike na bračne strategije dalje nam svjedoči slučaj kada su se kralj Tomaš i herceg Stjepan Vukčić Kosača htjeli domoći baštine Petra Talovca. Herceg Stjepan tada je bio udovac, pa je želio mirnim putem doći do Talovčeva naslijeđa, te je zaprosio Hedvigu, udovicu bana Petra Talovca. Ni kralj Tomaš nije sjedio skrštenih ruku. Želio je oženiti svog sina Stjepana Tomaševića udovicom bana Petra. Međutim, Mlečani su se umiješali u to i pokvarili planove i jednom i drugom.Šime Ljubić, Listine o odnošajih između južnog Slavenstva i mletačke republike. vol. X, Zagreb: JAZU, 1891, 25-29. Osim toga, herceg Stjepan je želio da oženi kćerku portugalskog kralja, ali u tome nije imao uspjeha.Ludwig Thalloczy, Studien zur Gescichte Bosniens und Serbiens im Mittelalte. München, 1914, 408: “Rex etc. Illustris Dux devote noster dilecte. Reddite sunt nobis littere vestre super negotio puelle regis Portugallie quibus vestris literis respondentes significiamus vobis nos cupivisse potius illam dari vobis, quam alteri. Sed cum ipse Rex Portugallie longe a nobis absens alio eam nobis insciis nuptui locaverit, moleste profecto ferimus non potuisse vobis in hoc ut volebamus, morem gerere ac placere. Slična situacija je bila s brakom između Tomaševog sina Stjepana i Mare, kćeri pokojnog despota Lazara. Kralj Tomaš nastojao je ženidbom svoga sina steći što veću korist, pa je snahu tražio i na drugim stranama. Tako je pokušao svog sina oženiti kćerkom milanskog vojvode Frančeska Sforce. Ipak, nakon uspješno vođenih pregovora 1. aprila 1459. godine sklopljen je brak između Stjepana Tomaševića i Mare, te su Kotromanići ponovo zasjeli na srpsko prijestolje.Vladimir Ćorović, Historija Bosne (reprint izdanje). Banja Luka – Beograd: Glas srpski – Ars libri, 1999, str. 530; S. Ćirković, Istorija. 318; Đuro Tošić, “Posljednja bosanska kraljica Mara (Jelena)”, u: Zbornik za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine (ur. Milorad Ekmečić), 3, Beograd, 2002, 33–35; Midhat Spahić, “Odnosi hercega Stjepana Vukčića Kosače i kralja Stjepana Tomaša”, u: Zbornik radova sa naučnog skupa “Herceg Stjepan Vukčić Kosača i njegovo doba” (ur. Munib Maglajlić), Mostar: BZK “Preporod”, 2005, 8 *** Položaj žene u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu veoma je teško odrediti, jer nema dovoljno historijskih izvora u kojima se spominju. Premda se rijetko spominju u historijskim dokumentima, to naravno ne znači da nisu imale zapaženu ulogu u društvu. Na temelju dostupnih izvora možemo utvrditi da su pojedine žene zauzimale istaknutu ulogu u bosanskom društvu. To su bile žene iz kraljevske porodice i vrha bosanskog društva. Tako majka bosanskog bana Stjepana II Kotromanića banica Jelisaveta zajedno sa sinom izdaje povelju knezu Vukcu Hrvatiniću.Ludwig Thalloczy, Istraživanja o postanku bosanske banovine. Sarajevo: GZM, Zemaljski muzej, 1906, 407; Salih Jalimam, Izvori za historiju srednjovjekovne bosanske države. Tuzla: Historijski arhiv Tuzla, 1999, 44. Također, značajnu ulogu je imala Jelena, majka Tvrtka I Kotromanića. Ona je zajedno sa sinom Tvrtkom I učestvovala u izdavanju povelje kojom potvrđuju povlastice Vlatku Vukoslaviću Hrvatiniću iz Donjih Krajeva.L.Thalloczy, Istraživanja o postanku bosanske banovine, 411-412; S. Jalimam, Izvori, 46– 47; M. Vego, Postanak srednjovjekovne bosanske države. Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1982, 158-159. Sudjelovala je i u radu Stanka zajedno sa sinom Tvrtkom I 1354. godine u Milima. To nam govori da je imala veliki utjecaj na svog sina u prvim godinama njegove vladavine, jer je bio mlad i neiskusan.L. Thalloczy, Istraživanja o postanku bosanske banovine, 410-411; S. Jalimam, Izvori, 48–49; M. Vego, Postanak srednjovjekovne bosanske države, 156–157; Nada Klaić, Srednjovjekovna Bosna - politički položaj bosanskih vladara do Tvrtkove krunidbe, Zagreb: Eminex, 1994, 217. Čak je jedna žena dostigla najveći položaj u bosanskoj državi, postala je kraljicom. Bila je to kraljica Jelena Gruba, supruga kralja Dabiše. Međutim, vladala je vrlo kratko od 1395. do 1398. godine.Frano Miklosich, Monumenta Serbica spectantia historiam Serbiae, Bosnae, Ragusii, Viennae, 1858, 220; S. Jalimam, Izvori, 54. U XV vijeku među ženama u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni najznačajniju ulogu je imala Katarina, kći hercega Stjepana Vukčića Kosače. Godine 1446. udala se za bosanskog kralja Tomaša i tako postala kraljica. Iako su prilikom sklapanja njezina braka politički motivi imali značajnu ulogu, ona je tijekom cijelog života bila vjerna supruga svoga muža Tomaša. O njenom životu ima vrlo malo podataka. Jedino se sa sigurnošću može utvrditi da je bila dobra katolkinja. Nakon sklapanja braka s bosanskim kraljem Tomašem Katarina je prihvatila katoličanstvo.Đuro Tošić, “Bosanska kraljica Katarina (1425-1478)”, u: Zbornik za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine (ur. Milorad Ekmečić), 2, Beograd, 1997, 78–79. Nije poznato da li je Katarina u djetinjstvu odgajana kao patarenka, ali se s velikom vjerovatnoćom može pretpostaviti da je prilikom vjenčanja s kraljem Tomašem bila katolkinja, pa stoga Katolička crkva nije pravila nikakvu smetnju prilikom sklapanja njihovog braka. Otada se uvijek očitovala kao katolkinja, a o njenom vjerskom odgoju brinuli su se bosanski franjevci.Bazilije Stjepan Pandžić, Bosna Argentina - Studien zur Geschichte des Franziskanerordens in Bosnien und der Herzegowina. Köln; Weimar; Wien: Böhlau, 1995, 138-139. S mužem Tomašem imala je dvoje djece, sina SigismundaDAD, Acta Consilii Maioris IX, fol. 24’, 28. IV 1449. Sredinom aprila 1449. godine rođen je Sigismund, pa su povodom toga Dubrovčani donijeli odluku da upute svoje poslanstvo da čestitaju kralju Stjepanu Tomašu rođenje sina, te će darovati kralja i njegovog novorođenog sina u takninama i drugim stvarima u vrijednosti od 800 perpera. i kćer Katarinu. Za života svoga muža Tomaša nije bila u dobrim odnosima s pastorkom Stjepanom Tomaševićem.Međutim, nakon Tomaševe smrti došlo je do izmirenja između Katarine i Stjepana Tomaševića, jer je on priznao Katarinu kraljicom majkom, pa je ona i dalje ostala na bosanskom kraljevskom dvoru.Š. Ljubić, Listine X, 192–193; Marko Perojević, “Stjepan Tomaš Ostojić”, u: Povijest Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo: HKD «Napredak», 1998, 555; B. Pandžić, Bosna Argentina, 139. Političkim slomom srednjovjekovne bosanske države 1463. godine nastala je teška situacija u zemlji, te je Katarina kao i mnogi njeni sugrađani bila prinuđena da je napusti. Prvo je našla utočište u Vrlici, na području Šibenika, zatim se sklonila na području Huma, a povremeno je boravila i u Dubrovniku. Krajem 1466. ili početkom 1467. godine Katarina je preko Ankone otišla u Rim, gdje je ostala sve do smrti 1478. godine. Katarina je od pape primila izdašnu pomoć kako bi mogla pristojno živjeti prema svom kraljevskom dostojanstvu. Iako je živjela u tuđini, nikada nije zaboravila svoj kraljevski položaj, a svoje nedaće je dostojanstveno podnosila. Nakon petnaestogodišnjeg izgnanstva iz zemlje Katarina je umrla 25. oktobra 1478. godine. Ukopana je u Crkvi Ara Coeli, kako je ostavila u oporuci. Na njenom grobu je bio prvo natpis na bosančici, a kasnije je zamijenjen latinicom.B. Pandžić, Bosna Argentina, 141-146; S. Ćirković, Istorija, 335; Enver Imamović, Korijeni Bosne i Bosanstva. Sarajevo: Međunarodni centar za mir, 1995, 113-114; Franjo Šanjek, Crkva i kršćanstvo u Hrvata – srednji vijek. Zagreb: Kršćanska sadašnjost, 1993, 525; Đ. Tošić, Bosanska kraljica Katarina, 83–111. Značajnu ulogu u bosanskom društvu imala je i Katarinina majka Jelena, supruga hercega Stjepana. Potjecala je iz ugledne porodice Balšića. Imala je vidan utjecaj na svoju djecu, što se pokazalo za vrijeme sukoba hercega Stjepana s Dubrovčanima. Naime, herceg je imao ljubavnu avanturu sa lijepom Sijenjankom, zbog čega je nastala svađa u braku između njega i Jelene. Jelena je bila uvrijeđena hercegovim ponašanjem, te se sa sinom Vladislavom sklonila u Dubrovnik, a to su Dubrovčani jedva dočekali, kako bi se osvetili hercegu. Majka je okrenula Vladislava protiv oca, pa je on s Dubrovčanima sklopio ugovor koji je bio protiv hercega. Iako je knez Vladislav nanio mnogo neprilika svom ocu, oni su se pomirili 1453. godine. U povelji izdatoj 19. jula u Pivi na planini Pišću herceg ih je ponovo primio u svoju milost i obećao im udio u svom nasljedstvu, ali pod uvjetom da mu budu vjerni i poslušni.Učinih ov naš list otvoren a s našom pečatju vjerovannom s vsacijem mlstivjem srčanijem hotjenjem i pravom roditelskom istinnom ljubvom mlst i čst i dobru volju sinu mi knezu Vladislavu...” Ljubomir Stojanović, Stare srpske povelje i pisma, knjiga II, Beograd – Sremski Karlovci, 1934, 69–72; F. Miklosich, Monumenta Serbica, 460–463; M. Perojević, Stjepan Tomaš, 530. 22 DAD, Acta C Uskoro nakon toga, početkom oktobra 1453. godine umrla je Jelena, DAD, Acta Consilii Rogatorum XIII, fol. 246, 10. X 1453. Dubrovačko Vijeće umoljenih je donijelo odluku da se odgodi upućivanje poslanstva hercegu Stjepanu Vukčiću Kosači i njegovim sinovima povodom smrti Jelene a herceg se u to vrijeme želio oženiti Jadvigom, udovicom Petra Talovca, kako bi došao do njegova nasljedstva.Š. Ljubić, Listine X, 25–26; M. Perojević, Stjepan Tomaš, 534 Iz porodice Kosača značajna je još jedna žena. Riječ je o Katarini, majci hercega Stjepana. Zbog nedostatka izvora ne zna se iz koje porodice potječe. Bila je udata za Vukca Hranića, kojeg je nadživjela preko dvadeset godina. Živjela je sa sinom Stjepanom, na kojeg je imala određen utjecaj u početku njegove vladavine. Početkom 1438. godine Stjepan se žalio na drijevske suce, te su oni zatvoreni. Kada su Katarina, majka Stjepanova, i supruga Jelena pismom zahtijevale puštanje sudaca, Dubrovčani su im uslišili molbe.DAD, Cons. Rog. VI, fol. 167, 30. I 1438.”... de acceptando rogationes letterarum dominnarum Catharine matris et Jelene uxoris voyvode Stipani scriptis dominio nostro pro libertaione cancerationis iudicum Narenti Prilikom rješavanja određenog problema sa Stjepanom Vukčićem Kosačom Dubrovčani su uvijek išli linijom manjeg otpora, tako što su slali svoje poslanike sa darovima Stjepanovoj majci i ženi kako bi se one zauzele za njihovu stvar.DAD, Cons. Rog. XI, fol. 239’, 1450. ”...de dando libertate d.R. et eius minori consilio respodendi Vuchich ambaxiatoi d. Katarine mater de chercech... debeat et sibi facti nra agranamura que facomos se chercech...” Zbog poštovanja prema majci Stjepan joj je darovao ubiranje prihoda od carine u Tjentištu na Sutjesci. Katarina je dočekala duboku starost, a umrla je 1456. godine.DAD, Lett. di Lev. XIV, fol. 46, 20. XI 1450. ”...de Tiutiste la qual asuna soa madre...”; Sima Ćirković, Herceg Stefan Vukčić – Kosača i njegovo doba. Beograd: SANU, 1964, 5, 37, 129; Desanka Kojić-Kovačević, Gradska naselja srednjovjekovne bosanske države. Sarajevo: “Veselin Masleša”, 1978, 93. U poveljama bosanskih vladara i vlastele spominju se neke žene. Uglavnom se ovdje radi o nasljedstvu, odnosno o testamentima njihovih očeva ili muževa. Tako se u jednoj povelji spominje Katarina, unuka hecega Hrvoja, da je dobila od djeda u nasljedstvo kuću i neko zemljište.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 4-5 Jelena, supruga Sandalja Hranića, sastavila je testament kojim je svojim najbližima – vojvodi Stjepanu, njegovoj supruzi Jeleni, njegovim sinovima Vladislavu i Vlatku, kćeri Katarini i sestri Despini podijelila skupocjenu odjeću, nakit i posuđe. Dio novca je ostavila da se podijeli kao milostinja za njenu dušu i za obnovu Crkve sv. Georgija u Gorici, a dio novca je ostavljen za djevojke koje se zateknu na njenoj samrti, kako bi se mogle udatiF. Miklosich, Monumenta Serbica, 341; S. Jalimam, Izvori, 66-67.. Život žena bio je određen staleškom pripadnošću i ulogom u porodici. Dok se o pojedinim znamenitim ženama u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni ponešto zna, nažalost, vrlo malo se zna kako je živjela obična žena. Položaj žene nalazio se ispod nivoa cijelog bosanskog društva, što znači da je socijalni položaj žene bio daleko od zadovoljavajućeg. Žena je mogla posjedovati pokretnu imovinu, dok su rijetki slučajevi iz kojih se može razabrati da je mogla biti u posjedu nepokretne imovine. Žene nisu dobivale u nasljedstvo muževljevu imovinu, nego su imale samo pravo doživotnog korišćenja prihoda s njegovih posjeda. U Povelji hercega Stjepana 19. jula 1453. navodi se mogućnost da, ako ga žena Jelena nadživi, dobije dio muževog imetka na doživotno korištenje. Nakon njene smrti tu imovinu bi popola podijelili sinovi Vlatko i Vladislav.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 71; Zdenka Janeković-Römer, Rod i grad. Dubrovnik: HAZU, 1994, 126–133; Muhamed Hadžijahić, Udio žene u islamizaciji Bosne i Hercegovine. Sarajevo: Narodna uzdanica, 1941, 72. Prema običaju koji je vladao u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni, supruga je imala pravo naslijediti muža ako ne bi imao muških potomaka.ako li bi veke sinov ne bi bilo a bila kći ili veke kćeri tada da se daa gospoge Ellen gospodina vojvode Stepa(na) gospoge kakoto i kćerem...”; Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, str. 47-53. Ako je neko imao samo žensku djecu, u tom slučaju bi sav imetak naslijedile njegove kćeri. Tako Vukčin Ostojić testamentom ostavlja svu svoju pokretnu i nepokretnu imovinu svojoj kćerki Vladuši i drugoj kćerki ili sinu koga je očekivao da će se roditi.DAD, Test. Not. XIV, fol. 11, 15. XII 1445. “... trovasse de lo mio stabile e mobile lasso ala fiola mia Vladussa e laltro fiolo a fiola mia lo qual spetemo che se nascera se dio vora se sera vivo”. Također, ženi je nakon muževe smrti pripao dio imetka koji je ona uživala za svog života, a nakon njene smrti taj dio bi pripao djeci.“...a matere nih ako ostane nakon mene da je u tom ne usiluju za nje života a kon nje života da i onoi razdijele napoli pravo među sobom...” Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 69-72. Također, interesantan je testament Pribisava Vukotića, koji je bio u službi hercega Stjepana i kod njega obavljao razne dužnosti. Testamentom je sav imetak podijelio supruzi Doroteji, sinovima Rafaelu, Petru, Đorđu, te kćerima Katarini, Ani, Barbari. Iz toga se vidi koliko je volio svoju obitelj i kako se brinuo za njihovu egzistenciju. Ujedno je kćerima zaprijetio da će biti lišene nasljedstva ako se neka od njih uda bez majčinog odobrenja.L. Thalloczy, Studien, 436–438; Pavo Živković, Ekonomsko socijalne promjene u bosanskom društvu u XIV i XV stoljeću, Tuzla: Univerzal, 1986, 107. Ovo nam pokazuje kakav je bio odnos između roditelja i djece, odnosno da su djeca bila pod velikim utjecajem roditelja, koji su im čak birali i bračnog druga. U Bosni su vladale sasvim drugačije prilike nego u Kotoru i Dubrovniku. Žena u Bosni nije bila uključena u ekonomski život, zato što nije donosila u bračnu zajednicu niti miraz niti imovinu Lenka Blehova-Čelebić, Žene srednjovjekovnog Kotora, 158.. Pored muškaraca, i žene su odlazile u Dubrovnik na službu. Na žene otpada otprilike jedna desetina od ukupnog broja koje stupaju u službu stranaca u Dubrovniku. Nažalost, žene iz Bosne često su završavale kao roblje u raznim dijelovima Mediterana.S. Ćirković, Herceg Stefan, 144. Na natpisima sa stećaka, nadgrobnih spomenika, spominju se i žene. Na stećku iz Kopošića spominje se gospoja Vukava, koja je podigla “bilig” svom mužu knezu Batiću, koga je za njegova života vjerno služila.Šefik Bešlagić, Stećci centralne Bosne. Sarajevo: Zavod za zaštitu spomenika kulture BiH, 1967, 94. Stećak iz Gračanice kod Visokog podigla je kaznačica Bjeloka svom bratu kaznacu Nespinu. Ispod stećka u Veličanima kod Trebinja sahranjena je “raba božia Polihranija”. Stećak je postavio njen sin Dabiživ.Šefik Bešlagić, Stećci i njihova umjetnost. Sarajevo: Zavod za izdavanje udžbenika, 1971, 60, 95. *** Porodični odnosi u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni imaju određene sličnosti sa porodičnim prilikama u drugim evropskim državama, ali također imaju i svoje osobenosti. Nažalost, nije sačuvan dovoljan broj historijskih izvora koji bi nam pomogao da u većoj mjeri rasvijetlimo odnose u bosanskoj porodici. Rijetke podatke nam pružaju isprave bosanskih vladara i vlastele, testamenti i natpisi na stećcima. Proučavanje porodičnih odnosa u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni zbog toga ostaje na površini problema. Na strukturu porodice utječu razni faktori, prije svega ekonomski, socijalni i politički. Jednostavnu porodicu činio je jedan par s potomcima i ona je bila zastupljena među pripadnicima nižih društvenih slojeva, posebno među zanatlijama i sitnim trgovcima. Višestruka porodica karakteristična je za društvene slojeve u kojima sinovi nastavljaju privredne aktivnosti oca, na osnovu istih izvora bogatstva, odnosno zemljišnog posjeda i trgovine. Osnovna namjena srednjovjekovne porodice bila je osigurati prenošenje nasljedstva muškim potomcima, a to znači da je njezina funkcija bila prije svega ekonomska. Takva funkcija porodice imala je veliki utjecaj na formiranje porodičnih odnosa, dok su pojedinci u manjoj mjeri mogli kreirati odnose u porodičnoj zajednici. Srednjovjekovna porodica bazirana je na načelima agnatskog, patrilinearnog sistema, pa su se međusobni odnosi zasnivali na autoritetu i hijerarhiji. Mlađe osobe bile su u podređenom položaju u odnosu na starije, žene u odnosu na muškarce, a odnos između oca i sina bio je važniji od bračne veze. Najvažniji su bili jedinstvo porodice i sigurnost imovine, dok su pojedinci bili manje bitni. Društveno uređenje i ekonomski odnosi utjecali su na formiranje odnosa između muža i supruge, roditelja i djece. Uloga oca porodice, majke, djece, snahe, zeta, bake, djeda i rođaka nije bila određena voljom pojedinca, nego je bila uređena običajem. Otac porodice imao je najviše ovlaštenja, a samim tim i lične slobode. On je imao velike ovlasti nad ženom, djecom i ostalim ukućanima. Bio je apsolutni vlasnik porodične imovine, upravljao je životom ukućana, ženio ih i udavao.Z. Janeković-Römer, Rod i grad, 22-26, 53–54, 97. Na osnovu raspoloživih izvora može se spoznati kakvi su bili odnosi između roditelja i djece. Od malih nogu djeca su odgajana u dubokoj pokornosti prema roditeljima, a nagrada za takvo ponašanje jeste dobivanje nasljedstva od roditelja. Kada roditelji ostare, u Bosni je bio običaj da se djeca brinu o svojim roditeljima. Primjer lijepog ophođenja djece prema roditeljima jeste primjer hercega Stjepana, koji je materijalno zbrinuo svoju majku Katarinu tako što joj je ostavio prihode od carine u Tjentištu.DAD, Lett. Di Lev. XIV, fol. 46, 20. XI 1450. U slučaju da dijete otkaže poslušnost roditelju, biva uskraćeno u nasljedstvu. Tako je bilo u porodici hercega Stjepana kada se njegov sin Vladislav okrenuo protiv njega. Kasnije su se pomirili, pa mu je otac oprostio. U povelji koja je tom prilikom izdana navodi se da će Vladislav s bratom naslijediti hercegovo imanje pod uvjetom da mu bude vjeran i poslušan do njegove smrti. Ženska djeca su nasljeđivala imovinu samo u slučaju da nije bilo muških potomaka.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 69-72. “... ako li bi šta toga Bog ne dai koi niju izašao mani roditelju svomu hercegu Stjepanu iz volje i iz posluha i ne svršio mi sjega i za moga života kako se u ovom listu imenuje tada da ne ima diela ni za mene ni kon mene od gospoctva moga...” Žena je unutar kuće imala ovlašćenja i autoritet nad kućanstvom, djecom i slugama. U okviru toga je imala svoju odgovornost i neovisnost o mužu. Veza između majke i djece činila je središte osjećajnog života u porodičnim odnosima. Zbog toga je bio velik utjecaj majke na djecu, a vjerovatno i zato što su bile mnogo mlađe od muževa, pa stoga i bliže djeci. Hercegova supruga Jelena imala je velik utjecaj na svoju djecu, što se pokazalo tokom sukoba hercega Stjepana s Dubrovčanima. Jelena je okrenula Vladislava protiv oca, pa se udružio s Dubrovčanima i tako doveo hercega Stjepana u težak položaj.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 124-127. Vladislav je 15. augusta 1451. godine sklopio savez s Dubrovčanima protiv hercega Stjepana: “... Mi gospodin knez Vladisav... s počtenijem knezom i vlasteomi počtenoga grada Dubrovnika obljubljuće kneza i vlastele dubrovačke za svoju bratiju i za srčane upvane prijatele svoe. U srednjovjekovnoj Bosni sklapanje braka predstavljalo je prije svega posao, pa su roditelji mnogo vodili računa o ženidbi i udaji djece. Povodi za ženidbu bili su političke i gospodarske prirode, naročito među vlastelom. Roditelji su imali veliki utjecaj na djecu i prilikom izbora bračnog druga. To je bio slučaj i sa bosanskom kraljevskom porodicom. Kralj Tomaš pravio je razne kombinacije sa evropskim vladarskim kućama, da bi na kraju za svog sina Stjepana Tomaševića izabrao kćerku srpskog despota Maru. Roditelji nisu mnogo marili za ljubav mladih, nego im je bilo bitno da iz braka izvuku neku korist. Očevi su u oporukama posebno zahtijevali od sinova ili žene da vode brigu o udaji njihovih kćeri. U testamentu Pribisava Vukotića predviđene su oštre mjere za kćeri, ako bi se udale bez majčinog odobrenja. Za takav postupak slijedila je kazna gubljenja prava na nasljedstvo.P. Živković, Ekonomsko socijalne promjene, 107. U svakom društvu, pa tako i u bosanskom, rođenje djeteta, pogotovo sinova, predstavlja veliku radost za porodicu, jer je dobila svoga nasljednika i nastavljača roda. U tom smislu je veza između oca i djeteta osnova porodice i mnogo je važnija od bračne veze. Iako djeca predstavljaju središnje članove porodice, u životnoj svakodnevnici bila su podređena interesima grupe. Dužni su da roditelje slušaju, poštuju i o njima brinu ukoliko dožive starost.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 69-72. U povelji hercega Stjepana iz 1453. godine navodi se da će njegovi sinovi naslijediti njegovu imovinu samo ako mu budu poslušni i vjerni. Dok ne postanu punoljetna, djeca se vrlo rijetko spominju, uglavnom u oporukama roditelja. Zbog nedostatka podataka vrlo malo se zna o životu male djece. U povelji vojvode Stjepana 18. septembra 1438. godine, kojom prima dio Sandaljeve ostavštine, njegovi sinovi Vladislav i Vlatko također su naslijedili jedan dio, ali ga nisu mogli podići zato što nisu bili punoljetni, odnosno nisu napunili četrnaest godina. U srednjem vijeku punoljetnost se stjecala sa četrnaest godina, pa tako Tvrtko I Kotromanić s petnaest godina preuzima bosansko prijestolje. Poznato je da su vlasteoska djeca izvjesno vrijeme provodila na dvoru bosanskog vladara, gdje su stjecali neophodan odgoj.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 47-53. “... do kole doge knez Vladisav i knez Vlatko svaki nih na vrme od 14 godišta od svoga rogenja...” Iako je u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni pismenost bila slabo raširena, pojedini roditelji su nastojali da im djeca nauče čitati i pisati. To je bio slučaj sa vlasteoskim porodicama, pa su tako hercegov sin Vladislav i brat vojvode Ivaniša Žarko sami pisali povelje.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 127, 138 U siromašnim porodicama djeca nisu dobivala dovoljno roditeljske ljubavi, jer su vrlo mladi napuštali dom i zapošljavali se kao šegrti ili sluge kod stranaca. Roditelji su najčešće dječake davali u zanat, a djevojčice su mogle biti samo sluškinje. Najveći broj djece iz Bosne i Huma dolazio je u Dubrovnik.Dušanka Dinić-Knežević, Migracije stanovništva iz bližeg zaleđa u Dubrovnik u XIV st., Beograd: JIČ, 1974, 28-33; Z. Janeković-Römer, Rod i grad, 111-112. Bilo je slučajeva nehumanog odnosa roditelja prema djeci. Zbog loše materijalne situacije događalo se da otac proda svoje dijete u roblje.Anto Babić, “Društvo srednjovjekovne bosanske države”, u: Društvo i privreda srednjovjekovne bosanske države, Sarajevo: ANUBiH, 1987, 71. Međutim, to se zbivalo samo u izvanrednim okolnostima. Bez obzira na činjenicu da u mentalitetu srednjovjekovnog čovjeka bračna veza zauzima niži položaj na ljestvici vrijednosti u odnosu na druge veze unutar porodice, nesumnjivo je da je ona imala značajan utjecaj na formiranje porodičnih odnosa uopće. Brak čini osnovu i početak porodice i srodstva.Z. Janeković-Römer, Rod i grad, 55. U nekim brakovima nisu vladali dobri odnosi između muža i supruge. Do toga je dolazilo zbog posebnog odnosa prema braku i shvatanju braka u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni. Srednjovjekovni Bošnjani vrlo su jednostavno stupali u brak pod uvjetom “da bude vjerna i dobra”, ali su isto tako veoma lahko napuštali bračnu zajednicu ili su pored vlastite žene dovodili ljubavnicu. Kao veliki ljubavnik na glasu je bio herceg Stjepan, koji je imao ljubavnicu lijepu Sijenjanku, zbog koje je imao velikih problema u svojoj porodici. Inače, njegova slaba tačka bile su žene. U prilog tome ide i činjenica da se tri puta ženio.V. Ćorović, Historija Bosne, 534; S. Ćirković, Herceg Stefan, 276 Drugi put se oženio u maju 1455. godine, a žena se zvala Barbara.DAD, Lett. di Lev. XVI, fol. 214, 8. IV 1455. U hercegovoj porodici je trebalo da se održi trostruka svadba, odnosno pored hercega trebalo je da se ožene i njegovi sinovi Vladisav i Vlatko. Zato su Dubrovčani spremili darove za svadbu hercega i njegovih sinova. Lett. di Lev. XVI, fol. 211, 18. V 1455. Dubrovčani su uvijek vješto koristili takve prilike za svršavanje nekih svojih poslova, pa su svojim poslanicima nalagali da iskoriste hercegovo dobro raspoloženje. Lett. di Lev. XVI, fol 204, 26. V 1455. Prema pismu 21. svibnja 1455. stigla je hercegova nevjesta i tom prilikom joj je predat dar od Dubrovčana Sa njom je bio u braku samo četiri godine, jer se Barbara razboljela i umrla u junu 1459. godine.DAD, Lett. di Lev. XVI, fol. 49, 27. VI 1459. Nakon smrti hercegove žene Barbare Dubrovčani su uputili svog poslanika da hercegu izrazi saučešće “perche non e cona piu nocina alla salute de l’omo che la melinchonia.” Treći put herceg je oženio Ceciliju, a svadba je proslavljena u Novom 1.maja 1460. godine.DAD, Lett. di Lev. XVI, fol. 12, 22. III 1460. “… de le doe galee nostre de bono andar per la donne de cherzech Stiepan”. Odnosi među braćom uglavnom su bili dobri, mada je ponekad dolazilo i do svađe među njima. Braća su zajedno izdavali povelje, davali trgovcima povlastice, kao što su Ivaniš, Petar i Nikola Pavlović. U slučaju sukoba zajedno se bore protiv neprijatelja. Tako vojvoda Ivaniš Vlatković s braćom Markom, Žarkom, Radivojem, Andrijom, Bartolom i Tadijom sklapa savez s Dubrov- čanima protiv hercega Stjepana.Lj. Stojanović, Povelje i pisma II, 100–104, 133-135. Borba za vlast među braćom bila je prisutna u cijeloj srednjovjekovnoj Evropi, pa ni Bosna nije bila izuzetak u tome. Radivoj Ostojić želio je postati bosanski kralj, pa se digao protiv svog brata Tomaša. Kada je uvidio da su svi njegovi napori uzaludni, odlučio je da se izmiri bratom.V. Ćorović, Historija Bosne, 468 Tokom sukoba između kralja Tomaša i Stjepana Vukčića Kosače, nakon Tomaševog preuzimanja bosanskog prijestolja, vojvoda Ivaniš Pavlović stao je na kraljevu stranu iako mu je Stjepan bio ujak. Poslije dugogodišnjih neprijateljstava došlo je do njihovog izmirenja i uspostavljanja dobrih međusobnih odnosa početkom 1450. godine, pa je početkom februara, nakon što se Ivaniš razbolio, herceg Stjepan zamolio Dubrovčane da mu pošalju ljekara za bolesnog sestrića.DAD, Cons. Rog. XI, 152, 9. II 1450: «...de eundo ad manis consilius per consentiendo magistrum Georgius medici nostrum chercech Stiepano...pro eundo ad medendum Juanis Paulouich.. THE MARRIAGE, WOMAN AND FAMILY RELATIONSHIP IN MEDIEVAL BOSNIA (XIV–XV CENTURY) (Summary) The marriage in medieval Bosnia was very specific in camparison to the neighbouring countries. Only certain woman have played a significant role in Bosnian society while the vaste majority of them were on the margin of the happening. In Bosnia, there was a custom regarding marriage which implied taht a man should take a woman under condition “to be faithful and good”. Marriage served as means of gaining political goals, as it was the case with the marriage of Tomaš and Katarina, and marriage of Stjepan Tomašević and Mara. Women in Bosnia were not included in economic life because they didn’t bring dowry or property in marital community. Position of women was below the level of the entire Bosnian society. Family relations in medieval Bosnia have certain similarities with the family situatuin in other European countries, but also have their peculiarities. The family structure is influenced by various factors, primarily economic, social and political. (Translated by author)